1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector assembly used for connecting wire harnesses in automobiles.
2. Background
Referring to in FIG. 21, reference character a designates a female connector housing, and b a male connector housing. The female connector housing and the male connector housing b incorporate metal terminals c and d, respectively. The female connector housing a has a flexible lock arm e. When the male and female connector housings are engaged with each other, the flexible lock arm e is engaged with a locking portion f of the male connector housing.
A compression spring g is interposed between the male and female connector housings b and a, to exert a forcing urging them away from each other when they are engaged with each other.
In the connector assembly thus constructed, when the male and female connector housings b and are engaged with each other, the spring g is compressed. During incomplete engagement of the
male and female connector housings, (i.e., when the lock arm e is not locked to the locking portion f although the male and female connector housings are engaged with each other) the compression spring g moves the male and female connector housings b and a away from each other, thereby preventing their incomplete engagement.
FIG. 22 shows the male and female connector housings b and a which have been completely engaged with each other with the lock arm e engaged with the locking portion f.
In the above-described conventional connector assembly, when the male and female connector housings b and a have been completely engaged with each other as shown in FIG. 22, the resiliency (force of repulsion) of the compression spring acts on the male and female connector housings b and a continuously, thus hampering the stable contact of the metal terminals c and d.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a connector assembly comprising a pair of connector housings in which the force of repulsion of a spring which is provided to prevent the incomplete engagement of the connector housings is eliminated when the connector housings are locked to each other.